overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Climb
Climb (クライム) is the personal bodyguard of Golden Princess of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Having owe a debt to Renner for saving him from a life of misery, he strives to grow stronger for her sake. Appearance He wears pure white, full plate armor given to him by Renner, and is equipped with a broadsword and a shield. Personality Climb is described as a hard working and hot blooded person, and has pledged absolute allegiance to Princess Renner. For her sake, he trains tirelessly everyday to improve his swordsmanship in order to repay her kindness. Because of the preferential treatment he receives from the princess, he has no close relationship with anyone but her. However, he has proven himself to be quite loyal and determined to protect those he cares about. If need be, he would even sacrifice his life for her. Background Climb lived in Re-Estize during his childhood and encountered misfortune through his life. His parents were gone for unknown reasons when he was very young, and he became a street urchin living on whatever scraps of food he could find, living in an empty house where he was comfortable. Half starved and close to death, he was later saved and taken in by the Golden Princess. Chronology The Bloody Valkyrie Arc The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''II Arc'' Climb was sent out by Lakyus into the streets of the capital to send a message to Gagaran and Evileye. While heading back to the palace, he see Sebas confronting a group of drunkards who were beating up a defenseless child. Admiring the man's strength, Climb followed Sebas in an alleyway and then tries to ask the man to teach him how to become stronger. Sebas accepted the young man's determination, agreeing to offer him a quick lesson. As a result, Sebas releases an extreme amount of killing intent directed from himself towards Climb and Brain who secretly followed them. After the blood-lust ends, Brain decided to revealed himself to the trio who were conversing until now. However, their conversation was later interrupted when they were attacked by a group of assassins who were sent to kill Sebas. After defeating the assassins, Brain, Climb, and Sebas travel to the brothel and discovers Tsuare's location. They attack the brothel and capture Succulent, one of the members of Six Arms who is affiliated with the Eight Fingers alongside Cocco Doll, leader of the slave trade department. It was during his fight against Succulent that Climb unleashes his newest Martial Art: Limit Breaker Mind in which he learned from confronting Sebas's killing intent. Thanks to the training with Sebas, this allowed Climb for a short period of time to increase all of his abilities by one level and uses it to defeat him with a little help from Brain. Later on, Climb went to report his findings to the Princess and explained the entire situation that had occurred. When Sebas is told to come to a warehouse alone due to Tsuare's kidnapping, four of the Six Arms were there waiting for him. Climb, Brain and Lockmyer decided to help him out with his urgency to rescue Tsuare. While Sebas was busy handling the majority of the Six Arms, they went off to search for Tsuare, and found her in one of the cells. Although in reality, it was Succulent who was disguised as Tsuare in an attempt to get the latter to let down their guard, but the attempt ended in failure as he is defeated by both Climb and Lockmyer. On the other hand, Brain fought against Zero until Sebas showed up and killed Zero with a powerful heel drop kick. It was right after the fight that all four notices a wall of flame within a distance of their location. Climb realizes the sudden change and decided to head back to the palace to find out what was going on. Sebas offered his thanks to the group for taking part in the success of rescuing Tsuare and all parted their separate ways soon afterwards. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Abilities and Powers Unfortunately, despite his constant training to become stronger, he has no special talent for the sword at all. He possesses a ring created through wild magic that can push a person's abilities to their limits. He has self-evaluated himself to be equivalent to a gold rank adventurer, holding a respectable amount of strength. Known Classes * Fighter * Guardian Martial Arts * Fortress * High Vertical Strike * Slash * Ability Boost * Strengthen Perception * Evasion * Limit Breaker - Mind - The effect was to remove all limits imposed on the body by the brain. Therefore, all of his abilities would then increase by another level, including his physical ones. The only downside to this effect was that if he used it for an extended period of time, it would cause physical fatigue and muscle tearing. He learned this skill by braving the killing intent of Sebas Tian. Main Equipment * Helm of Dark Vision Relationships Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself He is very loyal to Reneer and is indebted to her for saving his life. He wants to be stronger so that he can protect her and repay her kindness. Sebas Tian Climb sees Sebas as a powerful person after seeing him beat the leader of a group of drunk men, who were trying to beat a young boy. He admires Sebas for his heroic act to save the weak and respects. He even asked Sebas to teach him how to fight and overcome his limit to protect someone precious to him. Climb also recommends him to act as a second "arrow" in the battle against Jaldabaoth. Brain Unglaus After seeing that Climb survived after being exposed to Sebas' killing intent, and finding his reason for why he could stand up, Brain started to respect Climb. Thanks to him, Brain went through a drastic change in his personality and restored his confidence who was once lost because of his encounter with Shalltear. Brain cares for Climb, helping him on many occasions. Gazef Stronoff Climb greatly respects Gazef and has a friendly relationship with him. Gazef knows Climb doesn't have talent for the sword but still give him some advises and even offered to train alongside him. Blue Rose Climb is close to some of the members of Blue Rose. Gagaran even taught him some of her sword techniques and Evileye sometimes gives him some advise. Trivia * The ring created through Wild Magic that he possesses, which was lent to him by Gazef, used to belong to Rigrit. * Climb is unaware of Renner's psychopathic personality but strongly believes the facade that she created. * Gagaran taught him the martial arts,"High Vertical Strike" in the inn’s backyard. * Climb is stronger than the average Imperial Knight and slightly stronger than a member of Gazef's Warrior Band. Quotes * (To Zanac about Renner): "Your highness, I’m grateful for your words but Renner-sama is not a monster. She is kind and beautiful, some even call her the Kingdom’s treasure." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Guardians Category:Martial Art Users Category:Re-Estize Kingdom